1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for treating occluded or stenoic blood vessels. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods for using and retrieving a distal protection device from the vasculature of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Atherosclerosis and other forms of vascular disease are a major health problem in the United States and the world. Generally, vascular disease results in blood vessels becoming blocked or narrowed. This blockage can result in a lack of oxygen for the heart. It is critical that the heart muscle be well oxygenated so that the blood pumping action of the heart is not impaired.
Occluded or stenotic blood vessels may be treated with a number of medical procedures including percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA), percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), and atherectomy. These treatments are relatively non-invasive methods of treating a stenotic lesion. Angioplasty techniques typically involve the use of a balloon catheter. The balloon catheter is advanced over a guidewire such that the balloon is positioned adjacent a stenotic lesion. The balloon is then inflated and the stenosis is expanded. During an atherectomy procedure, the stenotic lesion is typically mechanically cut away from the blood vessel wall.
During angioplasty and atherectomy procedures, stenotic debris is often separated from the stenosis and may be free to flow within the lumen of the vessel. If this debris enters the circulatory system, it could block other vascular regions including the neural vasculature or in the lungs. During angioplasty procedures, stenotic debris may also break loose due to manipulation of the blood vessel. Because of this debris, a number of devices termed distal protection devices have been developed to filter out this debris.
Before using a distal protection device, the device will need to be delivered to an area downstream of where treatment will take place. It is important that the device be delivered properly and efficiently. A need, therefore, exists for devices for delivery of distal protection devices.
After an intravascular procedure has been performed, the distal protection device will need to be removed from the vasculature. Because the distal protection devices are typical used in an expanded condition, it may be difficult to remove the device. A need, therefore exists for devices suitable for retrieval of distal protection devices.